


A Good Start

by TheNights



Series: People helping People [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family, Family Conflict, Gen, Humor, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNights/pseuds/TheNights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘I take it you’ve been speaking with your Uncle’</p><p>Kili snorted, shoving a whole biscuit in his mouth ‘more like him talking to me’ he mumbled around his mouth full.</p><p>-----</p><p>Charmed thoroughly by one Mr Baggins, Kili is given a chance he'd never let go by. However, as all things in life, there are always obstacles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm back again with another short for People helping People. I don't intend for this series to get incredibly deep and I have a rough plan for what it will hold. Mostly I intend to use this series to improve my writing and hone my style. 
> 
> However I hope you do enjoy these little tales :)

‘So you came here looking for a job?’

Kili nodded, placing the crates Bilbo brought to the market to hold his wares in the back of his truck. ‘Nothing fancy’ he replied ‘Just something to keep me busy in my spare time. I mean, I could help out my Uncle and brother with the company but it’s all meetings and sitting and…’  
  
‘Boring?’ supplied Bilbo, pausing his counting to look up.  
  
Kili flashed him a grin ‘Exactly’  
  
Bilbo pursed his lips, closing the lid to his money tin and popping it on his passenger seat. ‘Tell you what Kili’ he said, waiting until he had the boys attention before continuing ‘I have a friend who runs a farm and orchard. Our fathers were friends and his boy tidies my garden occasionally, good lad he is…. Anyway, I think I recall him mentioning he needed a hand with the crops this year. I could put in a word for you if you want’  
  
‘Really?’ Kili said, eyes widening ‘You’d do that for me?’  
  
‘Of course. You seem like a hardworking lad and right quick loading up my truck. Would have taken me ages doing it myself’  
  
Letting out shout, Kili scooped up Bilbo excitedly, spinning on the spot ‘Oh thank you so much Mister Boggins’ he gushed, ignoring Bilbo’s squawk ‘I won’t let you down. Promise!’  
  
‘yes, yes I know you’re excited Kili but I’m a fully grown man so put me down!’  
  
Kili grinned and dropped the man, steadying him when he wobbled a bit. Bilbo huffed a bit, straightening his vest and fussing with the fold of his sleeve ‘Now remember this isn’t a promise of a job. That’s up to Hamfast, my friend, so don’t get your hopes too high’ he paused ‘and it’s Baggins, not Boggins’  
  
‘Of course Mister Baggins’  
  
‘Better. Now if you come along to the next Market in Tuckborough, that’s about 15 minutes by bus from here…’  
  
\----  
  
Kili went home that afternoon in a far better mood than when he’d left, though it quickly vanished once he stepped through the door.  
  
‘Kili. My office. Now.’  
  
With a groan, Kili mumbled a reply and followed his Uncle into the office. It was a place Kili was quite well acquainted with. Growing up it’d been an occasional play room, full of exciting places to hide and have adventures. As he got older, it became the place they were sent too when he and his brother got into trouble and either his mother or uncle would give them a good telling off, even the occasional smack or grounding. Of course now days it was only Kili who got those. His brother, Fili, was always off doing his studies for his new university course or accompanying his uncle on business trips.  
  
‘Where were you today?’  
  
‘I told you. The mall’  
  
‘Dwalin said he couldn’t find you there’  
  
‘Maybe old Dwalin is losing his touch’  
  
Thorin levelled him with an unimpressed look which had Kili wishing he had more control over his mouth.  
  
‘I’m serious’ said Thorin ‘You know you can’t just disappear like that.’  
  
‘Wish I could’ mumbled Kili, which Thorin ignored.  
  
‘It’s too dangerous’  
  
‘You make it sound like this is the dark ages Uncle. Are bandits really going to cart me off for ransom?’  
  
‘This isn’t a joke Kili’  
  
‘Sounds like one’  
  
Thorin’s low growl cut Kili right to his core. ‘Next time’ said Thorin darkly ‘and you’re even lucky there is a next, but next time you go out, Dwalin will be going with you. Is that understood?’  
  
Kili was still for a moment, lips pressed tightly together until they were pale and hands clenched. Thorin raised an eyebrow.  
  
‘Yes Sir’ Kili managed to bite out.  
  
‘Good. You’re dismissed.’  
  
\----  
  
Still frustrated and a bit angry about the ‘talk’ with his Uncle, Kili had fled the office to the kitchen where he’d cracked open the first packet of biscuits he could find (chocolate chip) and slumped onto a stool by the breakfast bar. His mother found him there dunking them viciously into a glass of milk and munching on them.  
  
‘I take it you’ve been speaking with your Uncle’  
  
Kili snorted, shoving a whole biscuit in his mouth ‘more like him talking to me’ he mumbled around his mouth full before swallowing ‘Anything I say to him goes through one ear and out the other’ Dis snorted, taking a seat next to him and nabbing a cookie, batting away his hands guarding them.  
  
‘I recall him saying the exact same thing about you’  
  
Ignoring the glare he shot her, Dis took a much more calm bite of her biscuit. They sat in silence for a bit, Kili slowly coming down from his ruffled state and instead slipping into a morose mood.  
  
‘Are you angry with me?’  
  
Dis raised an eyebrow, turning to her son who glanced at her before staring down at the bench top. ‘For what?’  
  
Kili shrugged ‘For the yelling. For fighting with Uncle. For running away.’ He used the tip of his finger to trace the lines of the bench top and tensed up a bit when he heard Dis exhale heavily beside him. That didn’t stop him from curling into her though when she reached out and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He felt her press a kiss into his hair then rest her cheek on the same spot.  
  
‘Of course not’  
  
‘Why?’  
  
‘Would you rather me be angry?’  
  
She chuckled when he rapidly shook his head. They were quiet for a while before she said  
  
‘I never expected you and your Uncle to get along, especially when you became a teenager. You’re too alike for that.’ She shushed Kili’s protests that he was  
‘nothing like Uncle Thorin’  
  
‘Plus it’s natural for you to be rebellious against anything that may hinder your freedom. You’re 17. Pitt that against your Uncle’s need to be a control freak, don’t tell him I said that, and I’d be surprised if I didn’t hear a mini war between you two every day’  
  
She smiled when she felt her son snicker quietly.  
  
Her smiled dropped through and she sighed heavily ‘but Kili?’  
  
At his questioning noise, she pulled back a bit to look down onto his face ‘Promise me you’ll take Dwalin or someone with you when you go out on your own, please?’ Kili’s face crumbled a bit, conflicted between wanting to please his mother and proving he could take care of himself. When her eyes got big and watery, he caved. ‘Fine’ he grumbled, not even resisting when she kissed his cheek. ‘Thank you my little gem’ she said, smiling when he protested against the childhood nickname she still occasionally called him by ‘I know it seems unfair but I wouldn’t ask this of you if it wasn’t important to me’  
  
‘yea yea’ mumbled Kili, rubbing his cheek.  
  
‘I love you’  
  
‘Love you too Mum’


	2. Tuckborough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balin looked at Kili, who grinned awkwardly.
> 
> ‘I like apples?’ he offered
> 
> \------
> 
> Kili finally makes it to Tuckborough and back to one Mister Baggins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time I posted was in April and now it's the end of September. I've nearly finished a film, got an internship, my first paying freelance job and somehow managed to write another chapter. 
> 
> As usual, I hope you enjoy this light-hearted series.

Kili spent the week impatiently waiting for Sunday to arrive, much to the amusement and confusion of his family. Sunday morning, he was up bright and early and nearly sent Dori into a panic when he came barrelling out of his room, half ready for the day. 

‘Morning Dori’ he called over his shoulder.

‘M-morning Kili…’ Dori faintly replied, wandering if he was seeing things because Kili? Up this early?

Dis wasn’t as nearly as surprised to see Kili when he appeared in the kitchen, rummaging through the fridge. Energetic, just like his father. ‘Plans today darling?’ she asked, pouring her tea.  
Kili turned up at her side, clutching his own mug and nodding vigorously ‘Yup’ he said, popping the ‘p’ ‘I’m going out to Tuckborough’ 

She raised an eyebrow at this ‘Really now?’ she asked, pouring him some hot water for his cocoa when he held out his cup ‘That’s a bit out of your usual way’

He shrugged, fiddling with the handle of his mug ‘Not so far out’ he mumbled ‘The market is there this week and it was pretty cool last Sunday’ He narrowed his eyes when his mum gave him a teasing grin ‘What?’

‘Kili, is it a girl?’

‘What?!’

Dis let out a bark of laughter at Kili’s yelp, watching as he flailed about.

Kili spluttered ‘It’s not a girl!’ he protested, only prompting Dis to laugh more ‘I’m serious mum stop laughing! I just like the market okay!’

‘No need to be embarrassed dear. Your brother was just the same.’

Kili scowled, turning so he could lean on the kitchen counter ‘Yea well Fili’s stupid when he likes someone’ he grumbled, nursing his drink “Where is he anyway?”

“Fili has a study session with some classmates today”

Kili snickered “Is that what he’s calling them now? You know only he only goes because Ori goes too”

“I know, but Dori doesn’t and I’m not done having my fun yet, so be a dear and don’t spoil it just yet?”

“Wouldn’t dream of it Mum”

Kili finished up his breakfast and, after kissing Dis’s cheek goodbye, he was out the door, swiftly tailed by a cheery Balin. Kili scowled for a moment, eyes flickering up towards the covered window of his Uncle’s office. He’d forgotten fight he’d had with his Uncle (who he hadn’t seen since last Sunday) and the resulting agreement he’d made with his mum. He supposed it could be worse. Balin had known the family before he was even born, and had always been pleasant company, if a bit stale for Kili’s energetic age. He didn’t protest to Kili insisting they use the bus to get to Tuckborough, chatting and giving advice about his studies while they waited at the stop. When the bus did arrive, Kili hurried on board to make sure Balin got a seat, after helping the older man step up onto the bus. He wandered if for a second if they should have taken a car, but Balin waved off his concerns with huff. 

‘Let a man have his pride young man’ he chuckled ‘This old body still has plenty of puff left’

Kili laughed at that, easy to forget that Balin was here for more than just being a pleasant day trip buddy. 

Bilbo was right that the trip bus trip was quick. He couldn’t recall the last time he’d been in Tuckborough, probably for some shopping or school related thing. Instead being set up at a shopping mall, like last Sunday, instead the market was being held on the field of the nearby park. Balin commented that the field was also used when the Circus was in town and for the local summer festival the local held. Kili perked up at that, remembering the ones his family used to attend back when they lived in the Erebor. That’d been a long time ago. Perhaps he could get his family back into the habit of it. 

‘Kili!’

Kili grinned, rushing forward through the crowd as he spotted Bilbo, in the midst of setting up his stall.

‘Mister Baggins!’ he crowed, engulfing the shorter man in a hug. Sure they hadn’t known each other long but Kili liked Bilbo. He was fussy, small and cute. He was also crafty and stubborn, showing with how he’d dealt with Dwalin last week and, seen the man talk his way in and out of deals last Sunday as Kili lounged on the ground behind Bilbo’s make shift counter. 

Yes, Kili liked Bilbo very much. 

Flustered, Bilbo returned Kili’s hug briefly ‘Good Morning Kili’ he said, after pulling back ‘I’m glad to see you found the place alright. I was a bit worried my instructions hadn’t been that clear…’

‘They were spot on Mister Baggins’ replied Kili, beaming ‘We got here with no trouble at all’

‘We?’

“Oh!” Kili turned to where Balin was standing patiently a few feet away ‘Bilbo meet Balin, Balin, Bilbo’

Balin smiled warmly, shaking Bilbo’s hand ‘Balin Fundinson, a family friend’

‘Bilbo Baggins, pleasure to meet you’

‘The feeling is mutual, how do you know Kili if I may ask?’

‘Oh, he didn’t say? We met at the Market in Little Delving. Quite a start he gave me when he-‘

Kili shot his head around to stare at Bilbo, making frantic cut off motions with his hand out of Balin’s view. 

‘-when he… appeared’

Balin raised an eyebrow ‘appeared?’

Bilbo nodded slowly ‘Yes um… startled me from dozing. Very adamant about getting an apple’

Balin looked at Kili, who grinned awkwardly.

‘I like apples?’ he offered.

Balin narrowed his eyes and hum’ed thoughtful, which in others words he was noting something down to tell his Uncle. ‘Tattle tale’ he thought, only finding brief amusement at calling such a sagely man, like Balin, a childish insult.  
Bilbo’s nervous chuckle wasn’t helping but he did change the subject.

“So Kili” he said, clearing his throat “I believe I promised to introduce you to my friend Hamfast?”

“Yes!” said Kili, jumping at the chance ‘Yes, you did’

Bilbo smiled, leading them further infield ‘I’ve told Hamfast about you of course’ he prattled on ‘He may act all suspicious and all but he’s thrilled really. He won’t admit it but the old boy isn’t as spry as he used to be and he could use a youthful hand such as yourself’

They broke out from the main crowd in front a lone stall that was much bigger than the rest. 

‘I’m sorry to interrupt’ said Balin ‘Kili, I’m just going to have a look around, if you don’t mind? I saw some delightful jams further back’  
‘Sure thing Balin’ said Kili, a bit too eager to have Balin off ‘Dori would love them’

Balin gave him a long look and huffed slightly, waving a hand as he walked off. 

Kili snickered when Bilbo raised an eyebrow. ‘Another family friend’ he said and Bilbo made a small sound of understanding.  
‘Well’ said Bilbo ‘at least he’s a lot more pleasant than your last guard. I was afraid that great oaf would follow you here again today’

‘Dwalin? Oh that’s Balin’s younger brother’

Bilbo gave him an incredulous look ‘Younger brother?’ he said ‘You’re joking’

Kili let loose a loud laugh ‘That’ he chuckled ‘is the least strangest thing about my family Mister Baggins’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I know I said it'd be the last chapter for this story but I felt it was okay to end there and do one more (i promise one more) chapter. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated and welcomed.
> 
> I'm happy to answer any questions anyone has regarding this series.
> 
> Oh! Did I mention that in Jan this year I did a writing challenge? Well I did. A friend gave me a prompt (my sweet bby ily) and I wrote as much as I could in 24 hours. I think you guys would like it so I'm trying my best finish it off and post it! (I only mention this now because I found the draft today)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. The final chapter of this is already halfway written, however I am an incredibly busy student so it may take a while to be added ^^' sorry. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated and welcomed. 
> 
> I'm happy to answer any questions anyone has regarding this series.


End file.
